White Fang and Cody
by God of the Challenge
Summary: When Cody is almost mauled by a bear, he is rescued by his team's mascot, White Fang. After he's eliminated, White Fang joins him on playa des losers. They end up spending time with their fellow contestants, and have the time of their lives.


**This is a short story I had in mind for a small amount of time. It's a Total Drama/White Fang crossover.**

* * *

Cody was strolling through the forest.

It was the Paintball Deer hunt challenge. While Cody had to admit, it WAS kind of a fun idea, it was kind of boring walking around the forest, doing nothing. He thought the hunters had the fun part of the challenge. Then again, this was a challenge, it wasn't meant to be fun.

He remembered the first episode, when his team, the Screaming Gophers won not only the first challenge, but their mascot, a wolf dog named "White Fang".

Chris had gotten him in a game of poker with some of his old friends. Apparently, White Fang had one hell of a history.

He was born in the wild, left to fend for himself when his mother was shot. He was found by a Native American tribe. Over the next couple years, he was trained to obey, but not to be friendly. He told the contestants that whoever White Fang goes with when they get eliminated, White Fang would go home with them. Cody seeks to train White Fang to be friendly. However, he wasn't making a lot of progress. He had managed to get White Fang to rest his head on Cody's lap when he was sitting down, and to sleep at the foot of his bunk, but that was about it.

He was now hiding in a bush, hoping he wasn't going to be shot. He then heard the voice of one of his friends from the Killer Bass, Beth.

"Whoever you are, go ahead, shoot me, you can't make today any suckier." Beth said grumpily.

Cody then jumped out of the bush, and walked alongside her, unaware that White Fang was following him.

"You're a hunter, I'm a deer. Slight food chain issue with me shooting you." Cody said. "How goes it?"

"I'm SO done with this game." Beth replied.

It was true. Ever since she and Lindsay agreed to be in an alliance with Heather, it was a pain in the ass.

"What happened?" Cody asked. "Have you bagged any deer yet?"

"No." Beth said, before putting on a fake smile. "But I did risk my life to steal a bag of chips!"

"What took you so long?"

Beth turned to face Heather.

"Here." Beth said, handing the bag of chips to Heather. "I hope you know what I had to go through to get those."

Heather swiped the bag out of Beth's hand, without even a thank you. She looked in the bag, and was not happy with what she found.

"There's like, eleven chips left." Heather said. She sniffed the bag, and grimaced. "And they're BARBECUE! Go exchange them for dill pickle."

Beth reached down to pick up the bag, but that was when she had had enough.

"No." Beth said.

"What did you just say?!" Heather asked incredulously.

"I'm just gonna, yeah." Cody said, before snatching the bag and running like hell. He knew it was unwise to stick around.

* * *

Later on, Cody had just finished eating the chips, and saw a pile of berries.

"Hmmm, berries." He said happily.

He bent down to pick them up, until he heard a growling sound he was quite familiar with. A bear.

He turned to face the bear, and he saw it had crumbs around its mouth.

'That explains where most of the chips went.' Cody thought absentmindedly.

"Hey big fella." Cody said nervously, before offering the berries. "Want some berries?"

The bear roared in his face, knocking off the antlers.

Cody knew better than to stick around, and he ran for his life.

The bear was right behind him.

Cody climbed over a ridge, but he stumbled on the way down. The bear climbed after him. Cody quickly got to his feet, and kept running.

Unfortunately, he tripped over his feet, and fell to the ground, but he got to his feet, and kept going.

He ran all the way to the woodpile used for the campfire ceremonies. He jumped under it, hoping the bear would give up and leave. It didn't.

The bear managed to scratch Cody's foot when he crawled under, and man did it hurt.

The bear started to move the dirt, trying to make enough room to bust in and attack Cody.

It growled and tried another approach. If it couldn't come in from below, it would come in from above. It reared up on his hind legs, and started to smash the wood over Cody. It stuck it's head in through a gap and roared at Cody.

"AAHH!" Cody screamed. He knew this was the end. He covered his face with his arms.

The bear stuck it's arm through the gap, and snagged Cody's arm with its claws. It tried to pull him out that way, but it only left large claw marks on Cody's arm, and blood was seeping through.

White Fang had FINALLY caught up to Cody. When he saw the bear, he came out of the underbrush, growling.

The bear heard White Fang. Seeing the other predator on its territory mad it mad. White Fang rushed at the bear. The bear reared up on its hind legs, and roared at White Fang.

White Fang wasn't backing down.

The bear got on all fours and mock charged at White Fang.

White Fang circled the bear, and stood in front of the woodpile.

The two carnivores circled each other, sizing the other up.

White Fang was still growling after they had finished.

The bear roared again, and White Fang responded by baring his teeth, snarling at the larger predator.

The bear swung his paw along the ground, sending up a dust cloud.

White Fang arched his back, and snarled.

The bear swung his paws, trying to intimidate White Fang.

White Fang responded by trying to bite them off.

The bear roared before getting on its hind legs again, and let out another roar.

White Fang stood his ground, and continued to snarl at the bear.

The bear then decided to give up, and it left.

Cody was losing blood fast, and could barely keep his eyes open.

White Fang trotted to where Cody was hiding. Cody then lost consciousness, as White Fang went into a full gallop.

* * *

A while later, Cody regained consciousness in the infirmary.

"Where am I?" Cody asked himself.

"In the infirmary. You lost a lot of blood."

Cody turned to see Chef in a doctor's uniform.

"What? You didn't think I always put on a dress did you? Chris just has me do it for laughs." Chef said.

"How did I get here?" Cody asked.

White Fang then entered the room, and climbed onto Cody's bed.

"White Fang dragged you here." Chef explained. "And I think I know who he wants to go home with."

Cody looked at White Fang in surprise, and was given a friendly face lick in response.

Cody smiled and hugged his new dog.

* * *

Later on, Cody had his arm in a sling. It hurt when he used it, so Chef put it on him. Chris had come by, and was now chewing out Cody, along with the rest of the campers.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Stealing from Chef, eating chips in the woods, almost being mauled by a bear, only for White Fang to save your butt." Chris said, facing the campers. "Do you know what I see?"

The campers looked ashamed. Well, some of them did.

"I see a very undisciplined group. I see a disgraceful mess. I see a massive waste of paint product." Chris said with a frown on his face. "And, I have to say… THAT. WAS. AWESOME!"

NOW the campers were surprised.

"When you guys opened fire on your team." He said to Beth, Heather, and Leshawna. "Wicked TV guys."

DJ and Geoff bumped fists at this.

"Hey, where are Duncan and Courtney?" Harold asked.

Sadie nudged him with her elbow, and pointed at some bushes, where Duncan and Courtney came out, with their antlers locked together.

"Oh, THIS is too much." Gwen said.

"Duncan, you sly dog you!" Owen chuckled.

"The girl can't keep her antlers off me." Duncan quipped.

Courtney responded with one of the most painful things you can do to a guy: she kicked him in the balls.

"Can't even bend over." Duncan whimpered, as a tear of pain slid down his face.

"Easy Courtney." Chris chided. "Our medical tent's really equipped for one at a time, and Cody still needs some shots."

Geoff and Bridgette decided to help, and got Courtney and Duncan's antlers unlocked. Because of this, Duncan could properly cover his junk in pain.

"Well, since three members of the Gophers are dripping in paint…" Chris said, until Lindsay turned around to reveal that she also had some paint on her. "Make that FOUR members. And some of them, aren't even deer, I think we have our winner."

The Killer Bass cheered at this.

"You're off to a hunting camp shindig." Chris said. "Gophers. I'll see you at the campfire ceremony. Again."

* * *

"I mean, seriously, twice in a row! What is wrong with you people!?" Heather shouted at them.

"You're on our team, for one." Cody quipped, and received collected snickers from his team mates, and an angry glare at Heather.

"I can't WAIT to see Beth get kicked off!" Heather proclaimed.

Said girl cringed when she heard this.

"I just wish I could vote off two campers at once." Heather said, aiming that comment at Leshawna.

* * *

 **(Confessional begin)**

 **Cody:** Okay, I know I almost got mauled by a bear, but I'm feeling good about this. Even with my shots, I'm a quick healer. And besides, Heather as mean as a snake dude. Her own team shot her like eighteen times. They'll NEVER kick me off.

 **(Scene change)**

 **Leshawna:** Who did I vote for? Well, Heather's been a pain in my butt since day one, but I gotta say, Cody.

 **(Scene change)**

 **Owen:** Yeah, that Cody. Not so useful in challenges anymore.

 **(Scene change)**

 **Lindsay:** I totally admire Belle (Beth) for standing up to Heather, but she's, SO dead now!

 **(Confessional end)**

* * *

"There are only seven marshmallows on this plate." Chris said. "When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper"

"Who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and leave." Gwen said quickly. "Can't we just get this over with?"

"She kind of has a point Chris." Cody said. "We've been over this the last couple times."

"Fine, whatever. Spoil the moment." Chris said in response.

"Trent, Lindsay, Owen, Gwen, Leshawna, Beth." Chris said, tossing a marshmallow to each contestant.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow tonight." Chris said.

The suspense was killing the remaining two, who was leaving the island?

"Heather." Chris said.

Said girl snatched the marshmallow.

"You are all lucky, ok? VERY lucky." Heather said to them.

The campers looked to see how Cody was taking it, but all he had was a look of hurt.

"Cody, the dock of shame awaits bro." Chris said.

"So what, I nearly get mauled by a bear, and I get voted off?" Cody asked. "I see how it is. Come on White Fang."

White Fang growled at the remaining Gophers, and followed his master, as the two left.

"Bye Cody." Gwen said sadly. She was going to miss him.

"See ya buddy." Leshawna said happily, and got a snarl from White Fang in response.

"I can guess who voted for me, huh Leshawna?" Cody said. Leshawna now felt ashamed. She could've voted for Heather, but she voted off someone that was one of her friends.

"Cody, come on." Trent said.

"I'm not mad, just a little annoyed." Cody said, holding his hand up to signal he didn't want to hear excuses. "I'll see you guys at the finale. It was nice meeting you guys. Except you Heather, hope you get a bad manicure!"

Heather gasped in shock at this.

"Take care dude!" Owen said, as he waved good bye.

"Thanks Owen, don't stop being awesome, alright?" Cody asked.

"I'll keep it up, promise." Owen said.

* * *

Cody and White Fang were waiting at the dock for the boat to pick them up. Cody had all of his stuff, as did White Fang.

Chef pulled up, and helped load everything up.

Cody and White Fang sat down, and Cody started to hum a little tune. Chef recognized it, and started to sing along to it.

 _Chef:_

 _When the night has come_

 _And the land is dark_

 _And the moon is the only light we'll see_

 _No I won't be afraid_

 _Oh, I won't be afraid_

 _Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

 _So darling, darling_

 _Stand by me, oh stand by me_

 _Oh stand, stand by me_

 _Stand by me_

 _If the sky that we look upon_

 _Should tumble and fall_

 _Or the mountain should crumble to the sea_

 _I won't cry, I won't cry_

 _No, I won't shed a tear_

 _Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

 _And darling, darling_

 _Stand by me, oh stand by me_

 _Oh stand now, stand by me_

 _Stand by me_

 _So darling, darling_

 _Stand by me, oh stand by me_

 _Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me_

 _Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me_

 _Oh stand by me, won't you stand now, oh, stand_

 _Stand by me_

By the time they finished, they had arrived at their destination.

"Wow Chef." Cody said.

"Didn't see that one coming, did ya?" Chef said with a smirk. "Anyway, this is your stop. Playa des Losers."

Cody expected to see even worse conditions, but boy was he surprised. It was a luxurious five-star resort! A very FAMILIAR luxurious five-star resort.

"Wait, isn't this…" Cody said.

"The place we put on the brochures that got you kids in the game? Yep." Chef responded. "It has a hot tub, outdoor swimming pool and diving board, swim up tiki bar, a spa, buffet table and grill, gym, and, as you can see, a dock."

"I could work with this." Cody said. "Come on White Fang."

White Fang grabbed one of his bags, and jumped onto the dock.

Chef placed a luggage cart on the dock, and Cody loaded his and White Fang's stuff on it. He then pushed it to the hotel itself.

He was given his room key, and went straight to his room. He placed his "Lost Tapes" DVD into the DVD player, and lounged on his bed, White Fang laying down next to him.

The sounds from the TV ended up waking up the other losers. When they saw him and White Fang, they could only smile. They then asked if they could join. Cody was more than willing to have old friends with him. It was his belief, that all you need is good friends, and something good on TV.

"So, how have you guys been?" Cody asked.

"Pretty good." Justin said. "Which episode is this?"

"An old favorite of mine. 'Death Raptor'." Cody answered.

"What?" Eva asked.

"Owl Man." Cody said simply. This cleared things up for the others.

* * *

Later on, when they got to the end of that episode, Ezekiel had jumped into Eva's arms. Eva gave him a deadpan look, at dropped him on the floor.

After watching three more episodes, everyone went to bed.

"Night guys." Cody said as they all left.

"Let's do this again sometime." Justin says as he goes to his room.

The others voiced their agreements as they did the same.

Cody slipped on his pajamas, and crawled under the covers, while White Fang positions himself at the foot of Cody's bed.

The two fell asleep, and dreamt happy dreams.

* * *

 **That's all for now. The poll is still up. Veemon and BlackAgumon are tied.**


End file.
